


Burn

by SphynxNightmare



Series: Soul Bond [4]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Cheating, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphynxNightmare/pseuds/SphynxNightmare





	1. You Have To Scream

The buzz of the bar was a steady hum in Novel's head. His screwdriver was half drained, the drink one of celebration. Every so often, he stopped people watching and took to staring at the gorgeous ring on his finger. His heart leapt every time he saw it, and a secret smile worked onto his lips. All the pain and suffering would be worth it when he finally walked down the aisle, surrounded by blood and hellfire, to be bound to Freddy for eternity. 

The bar was mostly empty, not surprising for a late Tuesday, but it was still the most popular gay bar in town. Novel adhered to the leather rule, his dark violet shirt overlapped with a black leather vest. His jeans were black denim, tucked into boots that raced up to his knees and gave him an extra few inches of height. He left his hair down, the long mahogany curtain covering him like a cloak. He looked good, but not enough to draw attention - or so he thought.

A tall man slipped onto the stool beside Novel, his black hair peppered with white. He looked almost relieved to be sitting with someone closer to his age, though Novel gauged the man to be roughly ten years older. Nevertheless, Novel's good mood and the vodka caused him to smile brilliantly at the stranger. The man smiled back, motioning to the ring. "Sorry to bother you", the man said with a small drawl in his deep voice, "I couldn't help but notice you drinking alone. Where's Mister Right?"

Novel looked at the ring again and laughed so hard, he snorted. Hand flew over his mouth as the sound left him. "That's a good question", he blurted out, another peal of laughter escaping. Freddy was many things, but the concept of a Mister Right clashed too perfectly with the Demon for Novel to keep a straight face.

"If he's wrong for you, why are you marrying him?" the stranger inquired. Novel shook his head. "Oh, he's not wrong for me. He's wrong for everyone else. He's an absolute bastard, but I love him." The man laughed at this, and Novel could not help joining in. "That's quite a description", the other said. He leaned closer, reaching a hand out. "Name's Walter."

Novel noticed the man had no drink on him, and wore no leather. Just jeans and a blue button down. This struck the redhead as odd, but his screwdriver was not the first alcohol of the evening. Any red flags that might have lifted were forgotten in the haze of a good time. Novel took his hand and gave a firm shake. Walter smiled at him, all too warm and accepting for a stranger. 

"Do you live around here?", Walter asked, his hands returning to the bar. Novel nodded, "I bought a house on Elm Street." "Elm? Is that by the bowling alley?", Walter questioned, hooking a thumb to the East. Novel shook his head again and turned, motioning to the South; a lie. "Closer to the school, really." Novel turned back and found himself presented with a smile that made his skin crawl.

Novel took his drink, drawing it closer. Surely it was his nerves and nothing else. "Oh, wait!" Walter called, "isn't Elm where all those kids died way back when?" Novel flinched slightly and took a swig of his drink. Walter frowned, setting his hand on Novel's arm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Novel set the drink down. "No", Novel replied, patting the hand, "it's okay. I know what went down out there. I grew up on that street."

Walter took Novel's hand in his, and Novel noticed he was wearing a ring Novel had overlooked before. _No wonder I felt so uneasy_, Novel thought to himself, t_his guy is just looking for a quickie when his wife isn't around. He's harmless - a pig, but a harmless one. _Novel finished his drink and set the empty glass down. "If you'll excuse me", he said, slipping off his stool. Novel disappeared into the bathroom, hoping the stranger would take a hint. 

By the time Novel stepped out, he was relieved to see he was alone again. Approaching the bar, he paid his tab. "Call you a cab?" The bartender offered, but Novel waved his hand. "I walked, thank you anyway." Novel headed out of the bar, making his way down the street. He was rounding the parking lot when his head began to spin.

Novel stumbled, dropping to his knee. His hand reached up as black dots swam in front of his eyes. His muscles tingles, his body growing weaker. His hand caught something warm that grabbed him back. Novel looked up at Walter as he grinned down at the weakened male. "Looks like you had too much to drink", he stated as he hoisted Novel up. Novel felt his stomach drop as he struggled to find the strength to pull away. Walter dragged Novel toward his car, ignoring the soft sounds of protest falling from Novel's mouth. 

"Hush now", Walter said as he opened the back door. He shoved Novel inside. Novel whimpered, focusing his strength as Walter crawled into the back seat. The older man grabbed Novel's jeans, starting to work them open. Novel wanted to panic, to fight or scream, but he was slipping away beneath the drug that pulsed in his blood. His hands slapped weakly at Walter's, trying to push him off. Walter laughed at the attempt. 

Novel closed his eyes against the tears that tried to fall. In his mind, he could almost hear Freddy snarling for Novel to do something, _anything_, to fight back. Walter pushed Novel's pants down and paused. "You're a girl?!", he cried, looking up at the serene face of the redhead. It didn't matter. Walter leaned forward, propping up on an elbow as his face hovered over Novel's.

Novel jerked up, his last ounce of strength used to send him forward. His mouth found Walters throat, his teeth sinking in without mercy. Warm, sharp liquid flooded Novel's tongue as he locked his jaw on the man's jugular. Walter's attempt to scream died as the man threw himself back, leaving a gaping hole torn across his neck where Novel's teeth had been.

Novel spat blood and flesh at the slumping, quivering soon-to-be-corpse, then fell back into the seat. His eyes fluttered shut again, refusing to open again. 


	2. I Know About Whispers

Freddy leaned back from his desk, staring at the paper in front of him. The nightmare he had been sketching went from a design of a graveyard to a pair of eyes. They were black and white, but it didn't take much to picture the soft brown shade of Novel's eyes. There was a shimmer to them, the crease around them mixing adoration and terror. Freddy ran his hand down his face. What had he done?

"Krueger, baby", a voice called from the silhouette in the doorway, "you done yet? I don't know why you spend so much time in here." Freddy looked around the room, dotted with memories and obsession to the mortal he found himself engaged to. He wasn't the marrying type. He was a goddamn Demon! Pushing away from the desk, Freddy rose and headed toward the figure. 

"You're not supposed to be in here, Cat", he scolded playfully as his claws found her shoulder. Caitlin smiled up at him, her blue eyes a startling contrast to the pair he wanted to see. She was just twenty, her brown hair loose and spiked with hairspray and her lips painted black. She had nothing more than a black robe on, and she looked all too eager to pull it off. "You sound stressed", Cat pouted, taking his hand in her own and guiding it to the belt of her robe. "Let me help with that."

Freddy growled as he pulled the robe open, his claws twitching with the want to draw blood. He held back. Caitlin had always been too delicate, too quick to cry. Her face twisted in ugly ways when she cried, and she woke up right after. It drove him crazy, but Cat was the only woman that had approached him first.

The dream had meant to start out simple; a moonlit walk that would quickly become deadly. But Caitlin had no fear when Freddy had stepped out of the shadows, claws poised to strike. Instead, she had run to him, ranting like some fan girl. It turned out she had a fantasy for serial killers, and one thing eventually led to another. Freddy cared for her the way one might care about a distant neighbor's cat; enough to pet it when it came around, but certainly no real affection was there. 

Ultimately, Cat was a distraction from the redhead that plagued him. A month had passed since Novel had come to Krueger with a ring, but Freddy had not persuaded Caitlin away. He had tried insults, even smacking her once, but Caitlin came back every time, determined to stay. Freddy had given in when his talk of weddings were met with Caitlin losing her clothing. Desire drove him, but there was never a time he curled a fist in Cat's hair that he didn't imagine the brown tresses were mahogany instead. 

Caitlin opened her robe, her smooth, pale skin a contrast to Freddy's hand as it stroked over her breast, giving a firm squeeze. Caitlin dropped her robe and Freddy picked her up, grasping her hips as her mouth found his. He pushed her against the wall, using his strength to hold her up. Caitlin moaned against him. 

Agony suddenly tore through Freddy, piercing his back and ripping out of his stomach. Caitlin screamed against his lips, the sound breaking free as Freddy looked down. A large piece of rebar was lodged in his back, the sharp-tipped metal going right through him at an upward angle and into Caitlin. Caitlin's cries of pain as blood fell for her mouth went ignore, Krueger twisting his head to look behind him. 

"_**Novel**_."


	3. If You Thought You Were Mine

Novel had woke in the middle of the boiler room, the effects of the drug not weighing him down here. He jerked up, his hands trembling. His stomach was surging with nausea, bile in his throat and on his tongue. He struggled to keep his stomach in check as he tried to find his feet, falling once before he managed to rise. 

Novel looked around, his eyes burning with tears he could not stop. He had almost.. He had.. His brain would not permit the thought to complete. He gripped the railing of the stairs and headed up them, bypassing a pile of broken rebar on the catwalk. He didn't think about them when he walked by, determined to find Freddy. Even if the Demon decided to ignore him, it would do Novel some good to be in his presence. 

When Novel approached the office, the floor disappeared beneath him. He fell, silent and broken, into a black pit.

Freddy was kissing someone else.

Novel stumbled back silently, his heart sharp shards of glass that pierced him with every breath. He had started back down the catwalk when the rebar caught his eye, and he vowed to share his pain. It had been easy enough, the pair too focused on each other to hear him. Burnt flesh gave away easier than normal. 

Freddy pushed Caitlin against the wall, using her writhing, dying body as a means to push himself back off the rebar. It slid through him with a sickening squilch, his hand falling to his waist to cover the wound. It was already on the mend. Novel knew it wouldn't kill the bastard, but it killed his whore, and that was enough. Freddy turned toward him, having the gall to look surprised. 

"You weren't supposed to be here", Krueger growled out. Novel doubled over, grasping at his chest. No apology, no attempt to console; how could he have been so stupid? Novel stepped back, not sure how much more he could take. "Surprise, bitch", Novel spat out as he backed up, stopping when he hit railing. He was positive he was going to throw up. 

Freddy stepped after him. "Novel", the Demon started, but the shaken and crying mortal rushed him in the next moment. Novel screamed, the sound of his mind shattering actually sending a bit of worry through Krueger. He braced himself as the smaller male slammed into him, Novel screeching as he pounded fists on Freddy's stomach and chest. Freddy grabbed at his arms, and Novel drove a knee into his groin. 

The blow managed to drop Freddy, and Novel took the advantage of the temporary weakness to bring his elbow down on Freddy's face. Krueger snarled, blood dripping from his lip. "You cheating fuck!" Novel screamed, finally able to form words. "How could you?! After all I've done for you!" He swung his fist, and Freddy didn't block the punch as it hit his face. 

Nausea knocked Novel back, sending him to the railing. He heaved his alcohol and drugs onto the concrete below, his head throbbing as he finished. Dropping to his knee, he pressed his forehead to the cool metal of the rails. A clawed hand landed on his shoulder, and Novel nearly screamed again as he jolted away, "_Don't_!"

Freddy grasped his braid, yanking Novel to his feet. Novel twisted, swinging again. Freddy slapped him, claws ripping into skin and tearing Novel's face open. Blood and pain blinded the redhead. "What are you going to do? Do you think you can leave me?", Freddy shouted. "You're goddamn right I can!", Novel called. Freddy hurled him to the ground and kicked him, Novel screaming again as he hugged his stomach. 

"**_You belong to me!_**"

"You belong in the furnace!" Novel cried, ripping his ring off. He threw it at Freddy, the symbol of their commitment bouncing off Krueger's leg. The sight of the ring stunned the Demon. Freddy bent down and picked it up as Novel forced himself up. "How long?" Novel asked, his voice aching with the same ferocity as his heart. Freddy turned his back, walking to the railing. He stared at the ring in his hand. 

"You were gone", Freddy finally spoke. Novel glared at the Demon, his left eye forced shut against the gashes on his face. He was in so much agony that he felt oddly serene. "I've been back for months. We got engaged. You had time to end it." Freddy looked back at him. Novel snapped his head away. "I know", Krueger said. His brow creased. The Novel he knew would have fled already, but Novel wasn't moving. "Why are you still here?"

"Does it matter? Your whore is dead, not like you can fuck her when I'm gone."

"Novel-"

"Don't change the fucking subject!" Novel snapped, hugging his knees to his chest. "You never loved me, did you?!" The accusation earned a twitch of lip, Freddy quickly storming over. He dropped beside Novel and held up the ring. "You think I'd go along with this shit if I didn't?" He asked, but Novel refused to look at him. "I could just tie you down here and make you stay", Freddy pointed out, "but I let you go. I let you leave."

"You want to kill me", Novel stated, closing his eyes. Freddy dropped the ring and took Novel's face in his grip, pulling him into a kiss. Novel screamed weakly against the hold, but soon his struggle melted into acceptance. Freddy broke it, his gaze searching broken browns. "You gave me a heart. You _weakened_ me. Then you left", Freddy tried to explain. Novel whimpered, pulling away. "I just want to wake up."

"Then go", Freddy said, motioning for the exit. Novel looked away. "I can't. I'm unconscious."

Freddy paused at this, his skin starting to crawl. "Novel, what happened?" Novel shook his head. "Does it matter? I'm going to wake up and move away from Elm Street and from you! We're done, I want nothing to do with you!"

"Novel", Freddy stated, becoming increasingly aware of the smell of the alcohol on his love. He gripped Novel's arm. This time, Novel didn't pull away. "I was celebrating us", Novel whispered, his tears searing his wounded cheek. "He.. He must've slipped it in my drink.. I only looked away for a second." Novel fell into sobs. Freddy did not need to hear more. 

Freddy wrapped his arms around Novel, gathering him to his chest. His rage burned, but Novel didn't need his anger now. The redhead collapsed willingly against Freddy, clinging to his sweater. 

"I don't forgive you", Novel choked out. Freddy kissed his forehead. "I don't expect you to", Krueger said, stroking a hand over Novel's back. It didn't matter that Novel was going to hate him, or that Novel would walk out on him once he was able to. It didn't matter that it was over between them.

In that moment, all Freddy cared about was being there. 


End file.
